Amnesia
by TailsTheCuteBabyFox
Summary: After a life-threatening accident at the park, Rigby loses his memory. Mordecai feels responsible for what happened, and makes it his prromise that he will help his buddy get memory back. But like every problem this duo encounters, the solution isnt as easy as it seems... R.I.P Regular Show, Thanks for the great moments, laughs and OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHS! :)
1. Chapter 1

The intense glow of the sun shone brightly across the luscious fields, as they adopted a healthy green that was quite beautiful. The trees stood still, unaffected by any drafts in the air. Small, colourful birds flew around the area, offering even more life to the scenery. Only few clouds occupied the sky, floating weightlessly above this little pocket of nature. All was well at the park.

The house that stood within the centre of the park was about to experience its own life, as the occupants that were sound asleep would soon need to arise from thier slumber, and continue on to attend the morning meeting they had all grown accustomed to.

A startling, beeping emanated from the alarm clock which was rested atop a small, wooden side table. A groan had been forced from the agitated blue jay that lied in the bed, underneath the sheets and blankets. He moved his arm out from the covers and reached over to the alarm clocks and blindly felt around with his wing to find where exactly is was positioned. Once his hand had found the source of the painful noise, he slammed his closed fist down on top of it, and the noise was immediately silenced.

Mordecai sighed deeply. He knew today would be like any other. Morning meeting, work, chance of chaos, bed. Despite all the adventures, he felt that his life was beginning to get repetitive. He sat up, rubbed his eyes with his wings, and threw the covers off of himself. Moving into a sitting position on the bed with his feet to the ground, he decided to wake up Rigby.

Rigby was a short, furry raccoon and was of course Mordecai's best friend. They had been that way since their early years of school, and they held that friendship beyond their childhood and began working at the park together once they left home. Besides the fact it was one of the only jobs they could qualify for at the time, they decided to work there mainly because they would be able to hang out and remain close friends while dealing the responsibilities of being an adult.

It had been 4 years since they began their duties as groundkeepers and Mordecai and Rigby were still friends. But as time went on, Mordecai's perspective on his life was changing. He felt as if he wasn't going anywhere, and he was stuck in a dead end job. His life was boring, and he was repeating the same activities day after day after day and it was beginning to depress him a little. While these thoughts had been going on in Mordecai's head for almost 2 years now, only recently had he begun to really change his attidude and behaviour.

In the past few months, he had begun to take his life for granted. He didn't care as much about his job, he didn't care as much for his social life, and he didn't care as much for his best friend. He had begun to take Rigby for granted.

Rigby had noticed these changes. Rigby knew Mordecai very well and he could tell within a few days that his friend had developed a colder, harsher attidude towards him. He could tell that Mordecai wasn't as friendly with him. He found that Mordecai was punching and scolding Rigby a lot more when ever he made even the simplest of mistakes. His best friend had begun to care less about him and his opinions, and it hurt Rigby. For most of his life, Rigby had seen Mordecai as more than a friend. Mordecai was Rigby's role model. Rigby looked up to Mordecai because he always wanted to be cool and talented and just like him. He acted like Mordecai, he talked like Mordecai, he followed Mordecai around and always did whatever Mordecai wanted to do. Rigby cared so much for thier friendship, and it hurt him to see that Mordecai was taking it for granted and not caring as much about him. Right now, Rigby was carrying them both just to keep their friendship afloat, while Mordecai was barely contributing at all. All of this, hurt Rigby, emotionally and mentally.

Mordecai sat with his wing to his forehead, struggling with waking up. He heard the clanging of metal against the hard wood floor from the hallway, and was greeted with a familiar sound: His bosses agitated voice.

"Morning meeting in 15 minutes, and you better not be late!" He stated, emphasising the second part with some force in his voice.

Mordecai just mumbled something along the lines of "OK" and heard Benson walk away from thier door and back down the stairs of the house. Mordecai sighed again and realised he still needed to wake Rigby (and himself) up.

"Time to get up Rigby, we gotta get ready for work." Mordecai said with a monotone to his roommate across the room, but when he was greeted with a quiet snore, he looked up for the first time that morning to see the raccoon sound asleep, drooling all over the edge of his trampoline. Normally, Mordecai would have been amused by the sight of Rigby drooling and had even found it funny, but Mordecai was rather annoyed that his friend was still possessing the luxury of sleep and tried again to deprive him of it.

"Rigby. Get. Up. We have to work." Mordecai said a little louder, with a rougher tone, hoping that it would be enough to break Rigby from unconsciousness. When he once again received no response from his friend, he grunted and stood up, then walked over to his sleeping friend. He reached the edge of Rigby's trampoline and bent down to wake up Rigby. But instead of nudging him awake,he shoved him off of his trampoline and onto the hard floor. He knew he was a bit hard, but he didn't really care.

The moment Rigby hit the floor, he awoke a yelp of pain. He sat up and slowly registered where he was and saw Mordecai looking down at him. He connected two and two together and figured out what had happened, and his face morphed into an angry pout.

"Ugh, what the heck was that for, man?!" Rigby yelled at Mordecai, wanting an answer as to why he heartlessly shoved him onto the floor and slightly hurt his chest.

"We gotta work and you were too stubborn to get up. Come on. Let's have breakfast." The bird tossed back and the angry raccoon. As Mordecai turned around and headed out the door of their room, Rigby's pouting face turned into a frown. Once Mordecai had edited completely, Rigby sighed sadly and his eyes drifted to the ground. All that could be seen in them was loneliness.

"Another day without my best friend."

 **And that the first chapter done! Finally got something done and up here! I've planned mot of this story out already, but I've still got a few plot holes I need to fix and work around. But, if I've planned this right, I shouldn't have to worry about those plot holes until around chapter 4. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this first part of the story. I would like to think I set the scene nicely, but I think that there's a lot of room for improvement when it comes to my ability of writing. I would love some feedback and some constructive criticism, so if you have anything you liked or didn't like in particular, don't be afraid to leave a review! Also, if you are wondering, I'm not exactly sure about the ending of is story yet, but we dive further into this story and get closer to the last few chapters, if you wanna give any idea you might have via a review, that would be awesome, although I should mention I've already got some ideas for the ending I'm pretty sure would work well, soooo...yeah, idk it's whatevs. :/**

 **Theres a few things I wanna say about this story before I post this. Just a few things about this story. First off, Mordecai isn't going to be a really mean, jerk to Rigby for the whole story, he's just like that for the first 2 or so chapters before he begins to learn his lesson. Second, this story is going to generally be a "Hurt and comfort" and "Friendship" story and will definitely have a happy ending (...kinda...heh heh...) but there will be a bit of sad stuff, angst and a few slightly depressing themes. These themes and stuff aren't very intense though, it's all very light stuff. And finally, I just wanna say thanks to a very talented and passionate writer (I won't say who you are if you don't want me too, but just tell me if you don't mind and I'll give you a shoutout/thankyou thing in the next chapter :) cool? Cool.) who is helping me out with some stuff in this storyline giving me advice and tip on where to take this story. So you know you who you are and thankyou so much for putting up with me XD**

 **Anyway, that's about it. I don't really have much to say besides my YouTube is going well and my schooling is going great. ...yep. HM. Alright, cya guys!**


	2. Why I Went Missing (Deleting In 3 Weeks)

So I should be finishing an assignment for school instead of doing this, but i really need to update everyone on what the hell as been happening to me and where ive been and why i havent updated my two new stories.

At first i was gonna give you guys a detailed, structured and lengthy speech describing everything thats gotten in the way, but to save everyone the time, ill just put some dot points down and give a little info on why and what, i guess.

-School

Had so much to do now that im in year 10. It was really hard on me and i have barely been coping.

-Too many commitments

Im in the school show, several outside school activites, youtube and so much more that writing stories had to be put aside (mainly for the sake of my education).

-Stress

The first two points have left me really stressed. Like i said, im not coping too well, so yeah :/

-Health

Ive havent been eating too well and ive only been sleeping about 3-4 hours a day IF THAT.

-Family stuff

No divorces or violence or anything like that, just things like passings and one of my close family members falling very ill.

-Developing depression (Self diagnosed i guess.)

This is the only thing i havent spoken to many people about. Since no-one knows who i am though, i feel like i can vent a little about this without the repercussions of family members. Over the past few months, ive been trying to get away from EVERYTHING. Anything thats making me stressed or puts pressure on me. Most of my commitments and responsibilities were too much for me and so i took a step back. However, since i am naturally someone who needs a creative outlet, this only made things worse and i started feeling overwelmed by my own thoughts and feelings. Then, one day, i didnt feel anything. It was a complete change. I realised that suddenly, most of my problems didnt matter. Because in 5 years from now, ill be in university and everything im doing now wont matter. Everything besides school isnt really important. Sure, the things that give me experience for what i want to do are also important, but they dont exactly have much purpose. This switch has been really 'eye opening' to put it one way. Anyway, enough on this dot point. All i want people to know is, im fine. Im not harming myself or feeling suicidal since i know due to the vague description of my self proclaimed "depression" can make it come across that way, allow me to use the next dot point to explain what exaclty im experienceing a little better.

-Lack of motivation

My motivation to do anything has only just returned after being gone for a few months. A while back i suddenly found no interest or reason to do ANYTHING fun or productive and would simply pass he time by laying in bed or doing school work. It was a terrible part of my life and cant wait to get back to doing the things i enjoy like youtube, acting, singing and THIS! Writing stuff. But there is one more thing.

-Existential

I think i spelt it wrong, but to put it simply, i am not coping with the concept of 'an end' or just death in general. Im spending sleepless nights thinking about but the crazy thing is, this hasnt just popped up. I have secretly had this fear for a LONG time. I mean, like years. Not to brag or anything, but i was a pretty switched on kid. I understood the concept of death by the age of ~7 and i was scared of it and actually had several nightmares thanks to the very concept. Since then, this fear has been in the back of my mind but thanks to all this stuff ive listed and recent situations in my life, this has gotten so bad that i actually almost had a panic attack thinking about it.

...

Look, dont worry about me because 1, you dont actually care that much XD and 2, im ok. The fact i have the creative drive to update you guys and start working on some videos and stories again proves that im getting better. I can promise you all im ok and that i can feel that im about to completely climb out of this dark hole ive fallen into. So, now for the cool stuff!

-Poll updates! If you havent yet, please vote in my new poll as ive added two new ideas for stories on it!

-2nd chapter of "One Person Changed Everything" has been planned out. Just need to write it.

-2nd chapter of "Amnesia" is being re-written. I almost finished it, but then restarted on it. This chapter is probably the most important chapter in terms of story progression and revelation so i want to get it as perfect as possible! XD'

-I will make sure to finish my essay-sized bio soon :)

-2 New oneshot ideas! They are on my poll, but will probably end up doing them anyway!

-Requests? I will consider if i am ready to take up any requests if you guys have any. Rn, dont give me any, but be aware that i may be open to taking some in the future! :)

...

Alright, almost done. I just wanna address three more things.

1, I feel as if im losing motivation for my story "Baby Tails". This is very common. A writer starts a story but then doesnt want to continue it and never updates it again. I dont want to give up on this story, but im struggling to want to keep doing it. So all im saying is dont expect any updates for it within a month or two, but know i still care about it and have a little bit of drive to continue it and make it better.

2, My schedule. So, i know this sounds crazy, but i think having schedule that required me to post stuff (even if it was once a MONTH) was stressing me out and actually DEMOTIVATED me a little which in turn made this whole thing less enjoyable. So until further notice, i have no schedule. I may update or post something and then post after a month, then i might post a couple DAYS later. It will be random and scattered but the only thing i will have scheduled is an update in 2 weeks. After that, i wont be following a schedule.

3, last thing, and this is actually targeted at 2 people specifically. You know who you are hopefully, if not though, check if your name fits into one of these two thingys:

A_t_ma_ed_n and re_u_ars_ow_6_.

If you can fill in those gaps and spell your name, then its you. You are the two people i used to always chat with in PMS here and then i stopped. I am really sorry for that and i feel horrible for just not responding. I hope after reading this thing that you understand why but if you are pissed at me for just ignoring you, i get it. It was a major dick move on my part. I hope after this that we can keep chatting and send messages back and forth on the daily like we used to. You guys are legitimately two of the nicest, kindest and caring people ive ever met and we share so many passions and are so much fun to talk to. I hope you two honestly forgive me and still want to be friends with me. Thankyou guys so much again for being so nice to me. It means so much. And once more, im so sorry for not repsonding. I feel terrible. It wont

happen again :)

Anyway guys, thats it for now (I could write may more, since this is my first time posting and im super pumped, but its 1:30AM rn, so i gotta head to bed). Like i said, im ok and expect an update in 2 (possibly 3) weeks! What will i be updating/posting? Who knows XD Secrets oooooooooooh!

But anyway, thankyou guys! IM BACK (again. this is the second time ive gone missing lol XD) AND IM HERE TO STAY! LETS WRITE SOME STORIES! :D

(Ps, im gonna delete this after i update in 3 weeks, so yeah :/ Enjoy this crappy update while you can XD)


End file.
